The Transfer
by MILF.all.day.long
Summary: A gang of playboys dominate the school, but they're in for a surprise when a new tansfer student arrives. How will they react to his headstrong newcomer? SessKag


"**The Transfer"**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters_

Ch. 1

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The first day of school, or hell as so many school spirited students would say.

And like any other year the infamous playboys would rule the campus.

This so-called group consisted of Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Hiten, Bankotsu, Miroku and Kouga.

Officially deemed the hottest men of the school, and all took advantage of that fact.

They had most girls wrapped around their handsome fingers and they loved it.

Although some girls wouldn't give in, like Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga's long time childhood friends and in some case ex's, Eri, Ayumi,Yuka,Sango, Rin and Ayame.

These six girls got the reputation of being the 'good girls' and maintained decent grades.

While on the other hand there was the group of not so 'good' girls, which consists of Kikyo and Kagura the leaders of their group.

Then there is Kanna, Yura, Abi and Tsubaki who follow them around like sick puppies.

Each year these groups clash, along with some minor cliques here and there but each year they seem to survive without and casualties…but this year might be different.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hate first Days." Sango moaned

"I love them." Rin commented while Sango gave a snort

"What do you expect from our innocent little Rin." Eri teased, while Ayame chuckled at the group's antics.

The six girls walked into class, they saw the group of playboys in the back of the room and the group of little 'whores' accompanying them, incessantly flirted and practically molesting.

But unsurprisingly the boys didn't seem to mind; rather they enjoyed the attention. The bell rang and everyone was off to class.

Everything was going as if normally did.

Kikyo, Kagura and they lackeys nit picked and made fun of everything that they didn't approve of

and they brutally made fun of the not so pretty people.

The man whores practically tried to hump everything female that moved and worked their charms on the un-expecting victims.

While the 'good girls' kept to their own, along with their chivalrous guy friends Shippo and Hojo.

But they did eat lunch with their "player" friends Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga.

"How was your first day everyone?"Yuka asked

"Same ole same ole." Miroku said

"Feh. I already got a detention." Inuyasha added while Kouga was stuffing his food in his mouth

"Our day was pretty good." Rin commented

"Yeah, we have most classes with each other." Sango said

"Yeah, o guys if forgot to tell you! I am hosting a transfer student from America."Sango excitedly said

"A girl?" Kouga asked

"Yes."Ayumi answered

"Just try to control yourself." Sango warned

"You know what I have heard about American girls…" Miroku said

"Yea, wait till we tell the rest of the gang about fresh meat." Kouga devilishly said

"Boys! Please! At least wait till we are gone!"Eri reprimanded

after lunch, the rest of the day went by quickly.

There were only two classes left anyway.

After school Sango hurried home to make last minute touches for her new foreign exchange student who would be arriving the next day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome had jet lag, circles under her eyes, luggage lost and an empty stomach, and this was just her first day in Japan.

Things weren't going so smoothly for the new transfer student from America. She looked around the airport, 'with all my luck all get lost too.

Maybe all of this is a sigh that I should just go back home' she thought to herself.

She frantically looked for a person holding a sign the read: 'Kagome Hirugashi' and she eventually found it.

She saw a girl around 17, a middle-aged woman, and man and boy looking no older than 12.

Seeing them she switched into her Japanese-speaking mode, hoping not to insult anyone with her American accent.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you." She politely said

"Hi, I'm Sango. This is my mother, father and my little brother Kohaku." Kagome warmly returned

after making their introductions, Sango's mom got Kagome's luggage problem solved and they headed towards their house.

They ate their dinner and they exchanged life stories and information about each other.

Then Kagome got some sleep, anxious for her first day of school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The notorious gang of playboys had their heads held high as they proudly walked onto the school campus.

The previous night when they were hanging out at Bankotsu's house, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga had informed the rest of the gang of the American fresh meat that would be arriving the upcoming day and needless to say, most of the boys were looking forward to it.

Flashback

Hiten was the first to arrive at Bankotsu's house, his very nice house. One thing that this group is not is poor, these boys were considered to be in some of the wealthiest families in town, and it was just another thing to inflate their huge egos.

Within minutes Naraku and Kouga came waltzing in and then Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshoumaru came as well.

The boys settled in the living room and turned on the game.

"Guys." Inuyasha casually said, "There is going to be a new girl tomorrow."

This caught the attention of the boys who already didn't know about her, "Really?" Hiten remarked with mischief in his eyes

"She is a transfer from America." Kouga coolly added

"She's staying with Sango." Miroku contributed as soon as Kouga had finished

"Is she hot?" Bankotsu asked

"I don't know, haven't seen her, her flight lands any time now." Inuyasha replied

"I hope she is a hottie." Hiten remarked, "I heard American girls are easy."

"Don't get your hopes up." Sesshoumaru casually said, "America is the most obese country in the world."

This got a laugh from the guys, "Well if she isn't attractive Kikyo and Kagura will have fresh meat to torture." Bankotsu chuckled

after the game had ended and their entire take out had been consumed the boys packed up their things and went back to their own houses.

End Flashback

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome woke up with a yawn and stretched out her limbs, today would be her first day and she was excited, but a little nervous at the same time, she didn't really know what to expect.

She toppled out of her bed and trudged over to the bathroom, still not fully awake and alert yet.

Once inside the bathroom and stripped down and took a nice hot shower.

When she was finished she got out, dried off and then dried her hair. With a towel wrapped around her figure she walked back into the guest room and started rummaging though her suitcase to find the perfect outfit.

Since she wasn't a permanent student, she wasn't required to wear the mandatory uniforms, thank god.

She laid some choices out on her bed; she knew she was defiantly going to wear her favorite boot cut-low rise, faded jeans.

But what she wasn't sure of was what shirt to wear, most of her wardrobe consisted of jeans and T shirts from her favorite company David&Goliath™.

Their t-shirts defiantly suited her personality.

Finally deciding she went with a white shirt that had a can of beer on it and read: Beer- helping people lower their standards since 1862

She then slipped on her red leather pointy toe boots and wrapped a red long chunky scarf around her neck.

After she was fully dressed she walked over to the mirror and put on her moderately sized white gold hoops.

Then she put some mascara on her long lashes and outlined her upper eyes lid with brown eye liner.

Then she just dabbed on lip gloss.

She was finally done getting ready; she looked in the mirror and was satisfied by the reflection.

She let out a sigh and started to walk to the kitchen for breakfast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When she arrived she saw Sango sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast soKagome grabbed some food and joined her.

When both girls were finished they gathered their things andKAgome grabbed a Grande coffee to go and walked to school.

They could clearly see the school in plain view in a matter of fifteen minutes.

They finally reached the campus grounds, it was a very clean and up to date school, and Kagome was impressed.

She took in her surroundings even more and saw people walking around.

There were girls in their uniforms which consisted of a black pleated skirt, a white blouse, and black knee highs and various styles of shoes.

Boys had on black pants, white polo and the shoes of their choice.

She noticed that some girls looked friendlier than others, while some looked as if they could kill you with their glare.

But thankfully Sango's friends were welcoming.

"This is Kagome everyone." Sango introduced, "Kagome, this is Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ayame, Rin, Shippo and Hojo."

"Great to meet you." Kagome politely said as the group walked towards homeroom

"Nice to meet you too." the other said in semi unison

"This is it." Sangosaid as she opened the door to a room, whichKagome assumed was their homeroom

"Don't be...too nervous, but let me warn you about these group of guys...just watch your back, we'll talk more in detail later." Rin whispered

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Hiten, Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu lounged in the back with various girls as their arm candy, they were casually waiting for the new girl to come in and see if she was worth perusing.

Then they saw the door open, they saw the 'good girls' come though the door, one by one they entered, and then they saw her.

She stuck out like a sore thumb, mostly because her appearance was slightly foreign and her leack of uniform.

As the unofficial leader of the pack, it was Sesshoumaru duty to give the final 'hot or not' judgment, so he inspected her.

She had thick, slightly wavy, stark blackhair that reached the end of her upper back; she was average in height, tanned and bright blue eyes.

Examining her even more he noticed that she had as healthy, in shape figure which could assume that she does some kind of sport.

Her figure in general wasn't the same as the traditional Japanese beauty, one could assume that she had other eithic backgrounds besides Japanese. She was curvier, but not in the way that made her unappealing, than the girls here.

He made his decision, she was hot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Class, this is Kagome Hirugashi, she is our transfer student from America, more specifically New York City." Professor Kaede introduced

"Hey." Kagome said to the class

"..." no one answered unsurprisingly

"There is an empty seat in the back next to Hiten in the back, Hiten raise your hand." Professor Kaede said, "Please take a seat while I go get your schedules from the office, Sango keep everyone in line."

"Okay."Kagome said as she saw a good looking boy in the back raise his hand

she started to make her way to her seat, and saw some of the most beautiful boy she had ever seen before.

But by the looks on their faces and an attitude that radiated cockiness and superiority, she knew they would be trouble.

As Kagometook her seat, she noticed that Hiten guy, discreetly put his hand her the seat. Defiantly trouble. She stood there and looked at him for a while, but his hand still didn't budge.

"Do you mind?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone

"I don't mind if you put your ass in my hand." he replied in a cocky, over confident voice

"Well, I do, so can you move it?" she asked impatiently

"Give me a reason?" He asked casually

Kagome noticed that she still had her coffee and it was half full and still somewhat hot, so she poured it on his head.

"There's one." she coldly replied as she saw beads of coffee roll down his face and stained all over his white neatly pressed shirt.

Hiten jumped up, glared and ran to the bathroom. The whole class burst out in laughter, even his friends.

Sesshoumaru just let out a huge smirk, this girl was defiantly going to be a challenge, and that fact made her ten times more appealing. How he loved a challenge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She gracefully took her seat and acted like nothing had happened, but then to add to her irritation those guys started talking about her like she wasn't even there

"So boys what do you think about the feisty fresh meat?" Naraku asked

"She hot, butSangowill kill me if I try to make a move,they already warned me on the phone last night." Inuyasha answered

"And that goes for Miroku and Kouga too." the boys could hear Rin and Sango yell from the front of the room.

"Dam it." Kouga and Miroku same simultaneously

"I call territory on this little one." Sesshoumaru said

"Well, then its final, Sess has got dibbs." Bankotsu said

then professor Kaede came back into the room and handedKagome her schedule, it was going to be a long day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
